


Birthday Kisses

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, oh look more poly ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Yamaguchi wanted for his birthday was to hold hands with his very physically inept boyfriends. <br/>He gets just a little bit more than what he asked for. </p><p>[Don't be nasty it's not NSFW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It's my baby's birthday today!!   
> I had to write something for him, bc I love Yamaguchi a lot.

Tsukishima and Kageyama weren’t exactly the most affectionate people, and Yamaguchi knew that, but he sometimes wished they’d at least let him hold their hands. Today was one of those times. “Well, today is my birthday… Maybe I can convince them to let that be my gift this year.” He mumbled as he pulled on his winter jacket over his uniform.   
He left the house after a quick breakfast and started on his way to school. “It’s colder than I thought…” The freckled boy frowned and pulled up his scarf over his nose to keep warm. 

Tsukishima was waiting for him at the end of the street like he always did. His cheeks were flushed with the cold and his headphones were on to keep his ears warm. “You’re a little early this morning.” He commented offhandedly as soon as Yamaguchi reached him. 

“Am I? I didn’t notice.” Yamaguchi smiled a little bit. He sneezed through the thick fabric of his scarf and shivered a little bit. “But it’s cold out here, so can we please get going?” 

“Right.” The tall blond nodded and turned slightly, beginning to walk. “By the way…” He started, glancing to Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eyes. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled. Tsukishima gave him a curt nod and he laughed a little. They walked in silence the rest of the way to school. 

School seemed to crawl by. It seemed like everything was in slow motion, and it made Yamaguchi a little uncomfortable. He normally wasn’t so excited to get out of classes, especially not on days the volleyball club didn’t have practice, but today was special. He had managed to convince both Kageyama and Tsukishima to come to his house after school. 

Once the bell rang, Yamaguchi was out of his seat and toward the hallway, his bag slung over his shoulder. “Tsukki! Tobio!” He smiled as he approached his boyfriends. “Let’s go home.” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbled, his hands in his pockets. His face was set in his usual frown and he had his scarf pulled up over his mouth. “By the way…” He started as they started walking, “Is there anything you wanted for your birthday?” 

“Oh, not really.” Yamaguchi shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I’m happy to just have you guys coming over tonight.” He paused for a moment. “Well, actually…” 

“Actually?” Tsukishima questioned curiously. 

“Yes, actually.” Yamaguchi repeated. “I’d like to hold your hands, just for today.” He added, a little embarrassed by his own words. He was grateful that it was cold outside. 

"What? Really?" Kageyama asked curiously. "That's it?" 

"Yeah, that's it, why?" Yamaguchi tilted his head a little. 

Tsukishima shrugged. "It just doesn't seem to be something you would ask for." He stated. "It's not that I don't think it would be a good idea, but it is a little strange." 

"I guess so." Yamaguchi shrugged. "But that's what I want this year.” He said, reaffirming his wish. “Unless you wanted to give me something else.” 

Tsukishima shook his head. “No, that’s fine…” He mumbled and took his right hand out of his pocket, awkwardly grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand and holding onto it like a small child holds their mother’s hand. 

Yamaguchi smiled and gently squeezed Tsukishima’s hand, holding out his other for Kageyama to hold. When the other boy finally did grab his hand, he was satisfied. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Kageyama mumbled, a cherry red blush tainting his cheeks through the rosiness that was already there. “It’s your birthday, so whatever.” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t keep the laugh that threatened to escape in, and was smiling the entire way back to his house. 

They all had dinner with his family and retired to his bedroom after cake and embarrassing stories from his parents. “Sorry about my parents…” Yamaguchi rubbed his neck, blushing. 

“I had no idea you were such an embarrassing kid.” Tsukishima laughed behind his hand.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. “You were pretty embarrassing as a kid, to be honest.” 

Yamaguchi almost pouted. “Well, whatever.” He coughed a little and sat down, motioning for Tsukishima to do the same on the other side of him. “Is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?” 

“Not really…” Tsukishima muttered, glancing at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye. “It’s your birthday, you should be the one suggesting things.” 

“Right.” Kageyama mumbled, actually agreeing with Tsukishima for once. “So, whatever you want to do is okay…”

Yamaguchi thought for a moment, and then was caught off guard by something against both his cheeks. “Wha-?! What was that?”

Kageyama refused to reply, his entire face red as a brick and his eyes focused on the ground. 

“A birthday kiss.” Tsukishima cleared his throat, a small blush on his cheeks. “Since… You probably wanted something like that, too.” 

Yamaguchi’s face immediately heated up and he smiled. “Aww, you’re both so sweet. Thank you.” He couldn’t help but feel like he had just had the best birthday in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hate this work tbh???   
> I don't know


End file.
